Kotori's AV Debut
by YamCakes
Summary: Honoka finds an adult video with an actress that looks exactly like Kotori, so she shows it to the rest of Muse and they determine whether or not it's really her. KotoUmi, NozoEli, NicoMaki, NTR and Futanari


"H-Honoka-chan?! W-what is that in your hand?!"

"Possible evidence!" Honoka slammed the object she was holding onto the club room's table, startling everyone else surrounding her. A few of the girls strained their necks to get a look at what it was, only for their eyes to get wide and cheeks to turn red.

"Honoka! What on earth are you bringing into the club room?!" Umi yelled, unable to take her eyes off the object in question. "This… this is highly inappropriate!"

"And how did you get your hands on that in the first place," Nico muttered, blushing slightly.

Honoka cleared her throat. "This here is an adult video! Otherwise known as, an AV!"

"Yeah we can tell," Maki rolled her eyes.

"Now, I have it turned over its cover so I'll show you who's on the front." Honoka flipped the DVD case right-side up, revealing the main girl who would be starring in the porno, an ashen-haired schoolgirl with her shirt unbuttoned, revealing her sizable chest. Wait, this looked just like…

"Kotori?!" Umi exclaimed in shock. All eyes were suddenly upon Kotori, who looked equally surprised.

She shook her head vehemently. "T-that's not me!"

"Who else could this be then?" Honoka questioned.

"She even has the same eye colour as you, nya!"

"I know there are some people making fan-hentai of us, but she looks exactly like you…" Nico agreed.

"What have you been doing behind my back, Kotori?!" Umi asked, looking hurt. "I-I thought we…"

"That isn't me!" Kotori repeated, shaking her head. "I-it must be some kind of coincidence. I wouldn't…"

"Maybe we should just take her word for it, Honoka?" Eli suggested. "I don't see why she would do something like this."

"Y-yeah, w-we're idols and all…" Hanayo said shyly.

Eli grabbed a nearby textbook and placed it on her lap. "Exactly. We can't just accuse her without any proof."

"That's it!" A metaphorical light bulb lit up and she leaned forward to put her hands on the table. "Let's have her prove it!"

"Ehh?" The girls said in unison.

"What do you mean?" Kotori asked.

A wide grin spread on Honoka's face. "Prove to us that you're not that girl in this AV. Show us your body."

"H-huh?!"

"Honoka, isn't that a bit too far?" Eli questioned.

"Not only that, but Kotori is my girlfriend!" Umi put an arm around Kotori protectively. "I'm not just gonna allow her to expose herself to everyone!"

Despite the opposition, Honoka could only smirk. "Ohh? But what if she actually is that girl in the video then? This AV has Kotori - or I mean, the actress, gangbanged by a bunch of strangers. Wouldn't you want to know if your girlfriend was involved in something like that? I would wanna know if I were you~"

"I say she should do it, nya!" Rin eagerly raised her hand in the air. Maki blushed and kept adjusting her skirt.

Umi remained unfazed. "Absolutely not. Kotori would never do such a thing in the first place."

"Well, if you say so. You should really check out the video though. Kotori - I mean, the actress, basically goes out into the city and does whoever comes along her way. Construction workers, salarymen, students, people on the train… there's even a scene where she's on the phone with her significant other, whilst getting done from behind by some stranger she met on the way home from school. I wonder if you ever recall something like that-"

"Kotori?!" Umi looked at her girlfriend incredulously. "T-that's… that's not true is it?"

"Umi-chan I would never!" she insisted. "Don't you trust me?"

"I…" Umi took one glance at the video cover and winced. "Let's just make sure."

Nico's jaw dropped to the floor. "Seriously?!"

"Yeah!" Honoka and Rin cheered.

"Oh my…" Nozomi had a bad feeling about this. Thinking about it, though, it might be fun.

"Ueeh…" Maki felt her cheeks start to burn. "Ugh…"

Umi took a seat with the rest of the girls, leaving Kotori standing in the middle of the room, at the center of attention. Everyone looked at her expectantly, causing her to become nervous. Kotori timidly tugged at the hem of her skirt and she wondered where to even start. And why this was even happening to her.

"Don't be shy, Kotori-chan," Nozomi assured. She did her best to be supportive.

"Mm..."

Honoka and Rin both excitedly watched as Kotori loosened the bow around her collar, place it on a desk, and unbutton her blazer. The other girls had faces with varying degrees of arousal and fascination. Whatever way they reacted, they all had their eyes on Kotori's movements, who was now undoing the buttons of her shirt.

Kotori hesitated to remove her shirt once they were all undone, but she shook her head in an effort to rid herself of shame and shed the article of clothing in one smooth motion. Though her soft, adorable breasts were hidden in the confines of her lacy bra, it left the girls' imaginations running wild. They didn't have to imagine much longer, however, when she reached behind to unhook it, then slowly lowered the cups to reveal two mounds of flesh that seemed to bounce as they were freed. Her nipples were hard as well, and it crossed some of the girls' mind that perhaps Kotori was getting excited to this as well.

Maki for sure was getting a bit too excited, and before anyone could see she did the same as Eli earlier and reached for a textbook to put on her lap. Nico caught her doing this and jabbed her in the gut with her elbow out of jealousy, even though she too couldn't hide the redness of her cheeks.

Speaking of jealousy, Umi couldn't help but notice the other girls very obviously ogling her girlfriend. She began to regret going through with this, but seeing as Kotori was already halfway nude, it was too late to back out now. That being said, though, she wondered if her friends have always viewed Kotori this way… didn't they all have their own respective girlfriends anyway?

"So cute…" Hanayo said without thinking, hypnotized by her body.

Eli had her hand covering her intense blush. "Hmhmmnh. (Harasho.)"

Kotori moved on to her skirt, carefully unzipping it before allowing it to drop around her ankles. Her underwear matched the same pattern as her bra, an intricate lace meant to seduce whoever saw it.

Maki's erection throbbed painfully at the sight, itching to see more. She knew she shouldn't be gazing at someone other than her girlfriend with so much desire, but Kotori was just… surprisingly pretty hot. Besides, it wasn't like Nico wasn't doing the same.

Nozomi glanced at Eli and could see how much she was struggling to keep her eyes away. She somehow found it a bit endearing. ' _Aww… hang in there Elichi.'_

The moment of truth came where Kotori began sliding down her panties, everyone watching as intently. When she bent over to slip them from her feet, Hanayo nearly passed out right there getting the full view of her backside.

Kotori was now fully naked, save for her socks, and the girls could do nothing but stare.

"So the carpet matches the drapes…" Nico said quietly.

The rest hummed in agreement.

"There... I-I showed you my body… I'm not the one in that AV…"

"AV…? O-oh right!" Honoka realized, completely forgetting the reason why she did this. "Well… what do you guys think?"

The others passed around the video case amongst each other and exchanged glances between the cover and Kotori.

"I think she looks like her," Nico said.

"I don't know, she looks a little different on the cover, nya."

"Maybe we should have her try to reenact some of the poses?"

"That could work, nya!"

"Now hold on just a second!" Umi interrupted. "You're all just taking advantage of her! What does this even have to do with confirming whether or not it's her?"

"Well she's going to look a little different if she's in a certain position, don't you think?" Honoka said. "We're just trying to help you here, Umi-chan."

"Yeah, don't be so selfish, nya!"

Hanayo was the next one to have a textbook over her crotch. "Y-yeah…"

"Fine already!" She folded her arms in frustration. "Just get it over with!"

Honoka had a smile full of mischief. "Go on then, Kotori-chan. Try to recreate one of the poses."

"E-eh…" Kotori glanced around to see all the idol members staring at her body, impatiently waiting for her to continue. Some of them, she noticed, had one of their arms moving subtly… she turned tomato red at the realization.

Nico slapped Maki's shoulder. "What the heck are you doing!"

"W-what?!" Maki avoided her girlfriend's angry gaze and didn't stop jerking herself underneath the table. Or rather, she couldn't stop. She couldn't take the ache in between her legs any longer and had tried to discreetly relieve herself.

"Hmph." Nico wanted to keep being mad at her, but her own arousal was making it hard to focus. The wetness in her panties was becoming increasingly uncomfortable as well. She settled her hands down on her skirt and stealthily rubbed a finger against the fabric to stimulate herself in secret.

Kotori continued to just stand there.

"Kotori-chan?" Honoka asked.

"W-what pose should I do?"

"Hmm…" Honoka grabbed the DVD case and checked the back where it had several scenes depicted. "Can you lift one of your legs up a bit?"

"My leg?" Reluctantly, Kotori raised her left leg and placed her foot on a desk to balance herself. "Like this?"

"No, more like… mm…" Honoka rubbed her chin in thought while Kotori withdrew her leg from the table. "I don't think you'll be able to get in position if you're on your own. Can we get someone to play the role of the male?"

The girls darted their eyes amongst each other, most of them too shy to speak up.

"Hanayo, what about you?"

"E-eh?!" The girl perked up in her seat in surprise. "I-I…well..."

"Come on, you can do it, Kayo-chin!" encouraged Rin.

The blush on Hanayo's face deepened and she bunched up her skirt in her hands. She tentatively got up from her seat, approached Kotori, and looked to Honoka on what to do next. Umi furrowed her brows, feeling very apprehensive about this. The fact that everyone else was lustfully raking their eyes over her girlfriend irritated her but at the same time, it made her proud to think that Kotori was hers. They wouldn't lay a finger on her… right?

' _...Right?'_ Umi tried to reassure herself that, but there was no mistaking the wolfish expressions her friends had.

"Alright, Hanayo-chan, try to get you and Kotori in this pose." Honoka held out the case towards her and pointed at a certain spot, Hanayo adjusting her glasses to get a proper look. Once she was done, the girls could've sworn Hanayo was steaming like one of her rice cookers.

As nervous as she was, the brunette placed her hands carefully around Kotori's waist, walked her to a desk, and lifted one of her legs onto her shoulder. Kotori showed little resistance, even when Hanayo pressed her groin into her.

"A-ah," Kotori gasped. With her lack of clothing, she could easily feel something hard poking against her. Her heart pounded in anticipation…

Anticipation…? Anticipation of what…?

' _No! I'm with Umi-chan… I wouldn't…'_ "Nnh!"

"Oooh!" Honoka raised her brows curiously. It seems that Hanayo couldn't stop herself from bucking her hips into Kotori.

"Hanayo!" Umi shouted in rage. She got out of her seat only for Rin and Honoka to restrain both her arms. "Let go of me!"

"Hey, not so fast, Umi-chan," Honoka said grimly. "It would be rude to stop her, don't you think?"

"Yeah, Kayo-chin's really enjoying herself, nya!"

"I don't care! I never said you could do _that_ to her! Now let go!"

"Aww, but why ruin the fun?" Honoka grinned smugly and turned back to Hanayo and Kotori. "Let her have it, Hanayo-chan!"

She didn't need to be told twice. Even through the indirect contact, Hanayo found herself quickly nearing her peak just from rubbing her clothed erection against Kotori's moist slit. She found release within a matter of seconds, causing cum to seep through her underwear and stockings. Kotori was able to feel her organ throb against her which she shamefully craved to be inside of her.

"Fast as always, nya!"

"Kotori!" Umi yelled, a vein threatening to burst on her neck. Kotori didn't dare look at her lover, not when she looked like this. "You're dead, Honoka!"

"Yeah yeah, keep saying that. Who's next!" Hanayo released her grip on Kotori and wiped the sweat off her brow before heading back to her desk, breathing a sigh of satisfaction.

"Honoka, what you're doing is insane," Eli said.

"Then why aren't you stopping me?"

"I…" she turned away.

Honoka chuckled. "You're free to use her as you like, you know?"

"I-I'm not…" Eli was distracted by someone's hand touching her own. "Nozomi?"

"Let's do it, Elichi."

"H-huh? But why?"

She smiled sweetly. "You look like you really wanna do it."

"No, I wouldn't want to do anyone other than yo-" Nozomi silenced her with a finger to her lips.

"I'll go with you, okay?"

Eli gave an uncertain nod. Nozomi locked their hands together and they walked up to Kotori, who was covering her crotch in embarrassment.

"Eli, don't you dare!" Umi tried to free herself from Rin and Honoka's grasps, but to no avail. Her body shook with pure wrath as she grit her teeth with enough pressure to tear through flesh… which she felt just about ready to do right now.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Muse members were pleasuring themselves to her girlfriend and Eli now had said girlfriend bent over a desk. Nozomi was happily encouraging Eli to give it her all, even giving her a few pats on the back. From the distance, Umi could see Eli nod and flip up her skirt to position herself properly behind Kotori.

"Kotori!"

"Anh!" Eli rammed Kotori hard, forcing her rigid cock into her tight hole. Kotori would be sent forward with each of her thrusts, her mind and body overloading with pleasant sensations. Eli was so much bigger, so much rougher than her lover, Umi.

"ELI! I'M GONNA KILL YOU! I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU HEAR ME?!"

"Oh, quit your whining," Honoka said callously. "Just let the rest of us have fun with your girlfriend."

The blue-haired girl trembled, her eyes clouded with fury. Tears began to run down her cheeks and a horrible pain spread throughout her chest. The sounds of Kotori moaning and the slapping of skin against skin was slowly driving her insane. Her knuckles turned white as she continued to struggle against Rin and Honoka.

"I swear to god Honoka…" Umi growled deeply. "I'm gonna make you all regret this. You're all going to pay… for doing this to Kotori..."

"Oh, did you wanna see her?" Honoka tilted her head and smiled widely. "Eli-chan! Come here, Umi-chan wants to see her girlfriend."

Eli glanced over her shoulder and saw Honoka beckoning for her to come over, so she took hold of Kotori's wrists and had her straighten up. She turned her around and walked them towards the three girls, all the while keeping herself inside. Nozomi hastily followed them.

"Kotori really looks like she's enjoying herself, nya!"

"K-Kotori…"

The ashen-haired girl had her face covered in shame, still not wanting her beloved to see her this way. But as Eli continued to pound her from behind, she was unable to stop the gasps from escaping her lips.

"Kotori…" The tears were now falling down in streams and Umi wanted nothing more than to embrace her girlfriend right now. But this… this was not her girlfriend. This was a bitch in heat.

Honoka snickered. "Go ahead, Umi-chan. Go kiss your girlfriend."

"Lower your hands Kotori-chan and show her your face, nya!" Rin said happily. Umi was confused until Kotori finally uncovered her blushing face and they met each other's gaze.

"Umi-chan…"

"Kotori…!" Umi propelled her body as far as she could with her arms restrained and captured Kotori's lips, which the other girl hungrily reciprocated. She kissed her girlfriend desperately, doing all she could to ignore the fact that she could feel Kotori move against her with every one of Eli's thrusts.

Umi was too caught up in the kiss to notice Eli's pace start to pick up erratically, until the blonde girl gave one final push and groaned loudly. At that moment, Kotori moaned into her mouth and her eyes rolled back in pure ecstasy, warm cum filling her core. Umi wanted to scream.

"Aaaand, that's enough." Honoka and Rin forcefully pulled Umi back away from her girlfriend to abruptly stop their brief session of reunion. "Next!"

Umi could do nothing but watch as Eli fixed her skirt and returned to her desk alongside Nozomi, only for Nico and Maki to get up for their turns as well. Her anger instantly resurfaced when the two grabbed Kotori and were touching her in places only _she_ was meant to touch.

"Don't worry, Umi-chan, you'll get to kiss your girlfriend again," Honoka assured with false friendliness. "You're just gonna have to wait until these two get their fair share of Kotori-chan."

"I'm sure they won't take long, nya," Rin added.

The fact that these two idiots could act so smug and carefree as everything she ever cared about was being taken away from her right before her eyes made her seriously start to consider murdering them the moment they let her free. Umi did her best to contain her rage and hoped that this would all be over soon.

This time around, Nico had herself situated with her head in between Kotori's legs, while Kotori was leaned back slightly to take Maki into her own mouth. Kotori eagerly sucked on Maki's stiff rod of flesh and at the same time loved the feeling of Nico's tongue making circles around her clit. Nico also made sure to thoroughly clean away the traces of Eli's sperm, having swallowed it all.

Overall though, Maki's cock sliding down her throat was more distracting and it took all her effort to suppress her gag reflex. The redhead decided to take control and took fistfuls of hair on either side of her head to keep her still while she fucked her mouth. Ample amounts of saliva coated Maki's length as her pace increased, only stopping when Kotori nearly choked on her meat.

Nico leisurely played with the folds of Kotori's pussy to tease her a bit. Kotori was remarkably wet down here, and her actions only served to lubricate her even more. It was almost to the point that Kotori was dripping with fluid, which in turn made Nico's own pussy wet. She reached into her own panties to pleasure herself, then lightly traced her fingers over Kotori's lips before plunging straight into her. Kotori's insides were incredibly warm and slick with lubricant, making her entry all the more easy. She started moving her fingers back and forth which would've caused Kotori to cry out if not for Maki fucking her throat raw.

All this, playing out in front of Umi, made her want to die. Anything to put her out of this agony. Why, why were they doing this to her?

"Ah… ah!" Maki suddenly stopped her hips and ejaculated thick globs of semen straight into Kotori's mouth. Kotori welcomed the generous flow of fresh sperm and quite liked the flavour Maki had, which differed from Umi's cum. The satisfied first-year pulled her cock out of her mouth and stepped away from Kotori and Nico.

Honoka held out a thumbs up. "Good job Maki-chan!" She turned to Umi. "You see that? This means you can give your girlfriend another kiss!" The two roughly dragged her forward again, bringing her face to face with Maki.

"Maki…" Umi would have lunged at her if not for these two. Maki shot her a look full of contempt and folded her arms.

"What."

Rin and Honoka then forced Umi to kneel down so that she could be at level with Kotori. The ash-haired girl hesitated to meet Umi's eyes again considering Nico was still eating her out.

"Go on, Umi-chan, your girlfriend looks like she misses you," Honoka teased.

"Yeah, go and kiss her and be sure to put all your tongue into it, nya!"

The two ginger-haired girls egging her on served only to piss her off. But seeing Kotori again, looking as beautiful as ever despite the ugly situation they were in, warmed her broken heart. She leaned in to kiss her again, but even though her lips felt initially soft, an overwhelming flavour filled her tongue and she soon realised that Kotori's mouth was still full of Maki's sperm. Umi pulled away in disgust and spat out the bitter substance only for Kotori to grab her head and bring them in for another kiss.

"Mmmm! Mnnhh!"

"Does it taste good, Umi-chan? I hope it does, 'cause you're gonna be tasting mine next!"

"We're gonna make you a papa, nya!"

"Yeah!"

"MMMNNHH!—" Umi's eyes swam with tears and gradually everything became so blurry that she was unable to see. Rin and Honoka's chanting rang in her ears as well as the sound of her own muffled screams…

"AAAHH!" Umi jolted up in shock, her heart pounding violently in her chest. A layer of sweat covered her body which made her hair stick uncomfortably to her forehead.

She was in her bedroom, it was dark, and it was quiet.

Something next to her stirred underneath the covers and it made her anxiety go up momentarily before she noticed the head of ash-coloured hair.

Ash-coloured hair…

"Kotori!" She got under the blanket with her and hugged her close which made Kotori stir even more until she drowsily blinked her eyes open and met Umi's amber orbs.

"Umi-chan…?"

"Kotori!" Umi squeezed her tightly and never wanted to let go. "I love you Kotori… please… don't ever leave me!"

"Umi-chan… what are you talking about? I would never..."

"I know… I just… I love you so much…"

"Mmnh…" Kotori snuggled into her clingy girlfriend's warmth. "I love you too." They stayed like that for a while, until Kotori could tell that Umi had drifted to sleep. She smiled and rubbed her cheek affectionately.

"She's cute when she's asleep, huh?"

Kotori turned over to the voice behind her. "She really is. She must've had a nightmare."

"Hehe, I wonder what it was about." And with that, Honoka quietly slid out of their bed, tip-toed out of the room, and closed the door gently.

Kotori gave a light peck on Umi's forehead before laying back on her pillow and fluttering her eyes shut. As sleep gradually claimed her as well, cum oozed from her pussy onto the bed that the couple shared.

 **A/N: I got this idea from a series of posts here:** **karma. 2ch(dotnet) /test/read. cgi/lovelive/ 1459851456/**

 **Too soon? Too soon.**


End file.
